Fun and Abstinence
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kai and Ray are having a bit of an argument but Kai is very persuasive and Ray just happens to like indulgence alot. KxR


I wanted to try something new. All dialogue for once. So look Hikari! K/R kawaiiness! No more moaning!   
  
Disclaimer: Need I say more then no?   
  
Fun and abstinence   
  
''Kai!''  
  
''Hn?''   
  
''Don't 'hn' me! Do I look like Tyson?''   
  
''Don't disgrace yourself and fine, hmm?''   
  
''Much better!''   
  
''Hn.''   
  
''Kai, I'm bored.''   
  
''Your point?''   
  
''Let's have fun.''   
  
''...Not that kind of fun! Hands off.''   
  
''But you were enjoying them.''   
  
''I mean the kind of going outside fun.''   
  
''We can't do that in a public place. We ended up on the news last time.''   
  
''...I'm serious. Let's go dancing.''   
  
''No.''  
  
''Please!''  
  
''You can go dancing. I would rather not.''   
  
''...Kaiiiiiiii!''  
  
''Those eyes won't work.''   
  
''Your no fun.''   
  
''I am -fun- you just don't want my kinds of fun.''  
  
''Because you don't want mine!''   
  
''Your fun involves us going out. Then coming back here and having my fun anyway. Why not skip the long part?''   
  
''That's not fair.''   
  
''But logical.''   
  
''No! You don't get fun, till I get my kind of non sexual fun.''   
  
''You can't hold off without sex that long.''   
  
''Wanna bet? I Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers will not screw my sexy team captain Kai Hiwatari.''   
  
''I'll have fun before you do.''   
  
''I am going to perform ABSTINENCE! Nothing will stop me. Not even your hands which I will bite if you don't take them off my thigh.''   
  
''But you know you want them there.''   
  
''No I don't.''   
  
''Your body does.''   
  
''Stop that Kai! I'm serious, let's go out and date like we used too.''  
  
''...''  
  
''Kai stop kissing me.''   
  
''...''  
  
''Why do you always do this when I say don't.''   
  
''Because you can't win.''   
  
''I can so.''   
  
''...''  
  
''Mmmm...stop that.''   
  
''Kai don't make me mad.''   
  
''It makes you even more desirable. You can't fight the chain Rei, the hotter you get the more I want you. You can't win kitten.''   
  
''Hn.''   
  
''...leave my ear alone!''   
  
''Admit defeat and I will.''   
  
''No you won't. You'll go on till you get what you want.''  
  
''Care to bet on that?''   
  
''Aren't we already betting?''   
  
''And I'm winning.''   
  
''You are not!''   
  
''I'm not? Well I'm not the one purring when I-''   
  
''mmmm Kai...don't...don't!''   
  
''...''   
  
''No...don't you dare. My clothes are staying on today!''   
  
''I highly doubt that.''   
  
''Get off me and stop trying to take off my top.''   
  
''What will you do if I don't? Hm, nothing? You cannot win. So I will.''   
  
''You aren't winning anything.''   
  
''I beg to differ.''   
  
''Kai...mmmm''   
  
''Only a few little words.''   
  
''Never!''   
  
''Don't start a war you can't win.''   
  
''Don't try what you can't conquer.''   
  
''I can conquer you tiger.''  
  
''In your dreams.''   
  
''In my present reality.''   
  
''No more joking Kai.''   
  
''Am I laughing?''   
  
''Don't be sarcastic with me.''   
  
''I'll do this instead.''   
  
''Mmmm...koi...it's not fair. Your too good.''   
  
''I practise, now let me practise more.''   
  
''No...''  
  
''You know you want to say it.''   
  
''I...''  
  
''Say it.''   
  
''admit...''  
  
''Almost done.''   
  
''defeat...now ravish me.''   
  
''...''  
  
''Kai. Kai...where in the hell are you going?''  
  
''I won bet one, and bet two was that I could stop after I won and I am, so that means I-''  
  
''Win again...but I didn't even bet with you that time!''   
  
''So? C'mon, let's go out dancing.''   
  
''What?''   
  
''Let's go clubbing.''   
  
''...Do you know how much I hate you right now? This could have all been avoided if you'd have said that in the first place!''  
  
''But it was fun. That's my kind of fun all put together.''   
  
''You really are a puzzle Hiwatari. Making everything difficult for nothing just to confuse me! Your evil and very naughty.''   
  
''Then think of a punishment.''  
  
''...''  
  
''Tick Tock.''   
  
''Ouh! I know...long...very long hours of fun.''  
  
Nothing to say...just review... 


End file.
